Imperfect Chapter One: This is how we met
by chemicalism
Summary: In this first Chapter, a high school girl dealing with drama with friends and family finds herself in a peculiar situation when nobody besides her can see this strange mysterious character perched on a telephone wire. With instincts to help this person, it only comes to no good because he is drunk and supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

The light peered in through the blinds of my windows. I hear the birds chirping somewhat obnoxiously from my neighbors overgrown cherry tree. I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, pondering about how I managed to get a full 6 hours of sleep last night. Things have been off lately with my friends, family, and school. But today, today is the last day until I can get away from all this, at least for a little bit. Spring Break officially starts tomorrow so I'll have to manage through one more day, just one more. I lean forward in my bed, grab my skirt, stockings, and button-down shirt from the floor. I slide my stockings on and jump into my skirt. I notice a grass stain on my skirt realizing that these haven't been washed for at least 2 days. I'm so disgusting. I place one arm into my shirt then the other, slowly buttoning from the bottom upward. I wouldn't consider myself pretty. The boys in my grade made fun of me last year for having no butt or boobs but over the summer I guess things changed and I'm not the one they pick on anymore. I walk over to the mirror to straighten out my outfit. I'm 15 years old, 5'5, brunet, green eyes, cup size A, and pant size 2. I through my textbooks and binders into my backpack then walk into the kitchen. My mom was seated at the table with my two brothers- Hikaru who's 17 and Yamato who's 13. My father probably left early for work. My family is almost flawless. And the only thing holding them back from perfection is me. Both of my brothers are top in their class, great athletes, and they're both passionate and caring people. I know teachers always say "Nobody is perfect, we all have flaws" but if someone's flaws aren't noticeable after living with them for 15 years then they obviously don't exist.

"Hey Sakura why don't you sit down with us and eat?" My Mom said

"Sorry I can't. I have a huge project due today and I should get going. Bye."

I said my last words while slamming the front door shut a little harder then I meant to. I hate lying. It's one of those things that just come second nature. I've been trying to stop but I can't exactly figure out how.

It was 7:39 the last time I glanced at my watch. Class starts at 7:45. As I'm sitting in my window sit, aisle 2, kids start making their way into the class room. I see Ren and Akira walk in and in moments hordes of girls flood my view of them. Ren is slightly more attractive and muscular then Akira. But girls still flaunt over Akira because they love his nerdy charm. Last summer I dated Ren. I'm not sure how it started but I remember how it ended. He wanted to much from me and I wasn't willing to give him what he wanted. It was a strange relationship, I must admit. I loved Ren once and I thought I would never stop loving him, but I was wrong. We never told anyone about us cause his social status would probably drop and I would be hated on by every girl in the grade. I see him glance at me once in awhile. I wonder if he still cares.

"Hey Sakura. Do you want to come shopping with us after school?" Says Natsuko as Sachi and her walk over to my desk.

"Hey guys. I'd love to come." I say while texting my mom telling her that I'm going to return late tonight. Suddenly the bell rings, people get into their seats, and class begins.

My eyes open to Ren tapping me on my shoulder. I lift my head off up out of my arms and find that nobody's in the class room besides the two of us. Why is he here. This had been the first time in months we've been alone together. He hands me a note.

"You fell asleep again during class. Tanaka-sensei wants you to stay until 7 and clean the chalkboards as a punishment for falling asleep..." He says.

I pull out my phone and reed a text from Sachi-Hey Sakura we're leaving the shopping area. Sorry you couldn't join us : ( Maybe nxt week? LoVe Sachi 3- I look at the time.

"It's already 6 o'clock! How long have you been here?"

"I came back after sports to see if you had woken up."

"Sports ended an hour ago..."

"I cleaned the boards for you"

"Thanks but I didn't need your help" I'm not sure why I was angry at Ren. Maybe it was because he hasn't made any effort to talk to me in a year.

"Hey I'm sorry. You should head home before It gets dark out" He says calmly

"No I'm sorry..." I stand up to leave and notice that Ren is standing uncomfortably close to me.

"Excuse me" I say softly trying to walk by him. My shoulder collides with his body and suddenly Ren has his hands on my waist. He pulls me into him and I feel motionless. Us being together feels strange and awkward. He takes his left hand and softly brushes up my arm until he reaches my chin. He holds my chin and tilts it up so that I'm staring right into his dark eyes. I feel consumed by them. His lips are practically hovering centimeters above mine. As his lips gently press against mine I begin to pull away. I push his arm off my waist and take 2 forceful steps backward.

"What's wrong Sakura" He says harshly. I can't believe he would even have the nerve to say that to me.

"What was that?! You haven't talked to me this whole year and you think what you just did was okay?!

"I don't know- I'm a little confused cause you seemed to be just fine and going along with it!"

"I'm not "just" fine!" I began to raise my voice so I grabbed my backpack and started running toured the door.

It was 9 o'clock. I spent some time walking through the park replaying what had happened but it was finally time to head home. The city lights were nice and the air was thick with the smell of ashy meet. I stopped to pick something up to eat then I walk to a bench to sit down. The stars are beautiful at night, nothings more peaceful.

"Awwwwww Ratataaa" A voice loud and scary projected from the sky but nobody besides me seemed to notice. I squint my eyes and find a odd looking man sitting on a telephone wire holding a glass bottle. He was muttering and making freaky noises. How is it possible for someone to get up there?. I look around wondering why isn't anybody else paying attention to this?

"Sir! Do you need help!?" I yell while standing on the bench. He doesn't notice me.

"Excuse me! Are you okay, Sir!" People look at me like I'm crazy and talking to a ghost.

Finally he turns around and jumps from the telephone wire. He walks closer to me and with every step the reeking stench of alcohol gets stronger. His black cape, or whatever it is, hangs loosely off his shoulders. As the man gets near I realize that he's probably only a few years older than I am. Something about this boy makes me curious and I want to go introduce myself but his stench of alcohol reminds me that this probably isn't the time. I begin to back away, slowly at first then faster. I turn my back toured him and start to run. I turn around often to see if he's still right behind me. The only way to lose him will be ducking into an alley. I bolt into an alley and stop to catch my breath. I through my backpack off and place my hands are on my knees. I see the sweet dripping from my face and landing on the ground. I peek out of the alley and see nobody. I must have run far to the outside of the city. I turn back to go pick up my backpack. SLAM!. A force slams me into a wall and now I can barely stand on my two feet. I open my eyes to find the figure in all back holding me against the wall. I couldn't see his face or hair at all. The darkness of the alley absorbed all color from the scene.

"Stop. Help! Let me go!" I screamed repetitively until he covered my mouth with his lips.

His lips were warm and smooth. His body was tightly pressed against mine so kicking and kneeing wasn't effective. While his left hand made its way up my leg and under my skirt, his right hand started unbuttoning my shirt. I squirmed my arm out from behind me and tried to push his hand away but it was no use. The was nothing I could do. I froze in silence and tears streamed down my face.

"Someone please help..." I whimpered.

The man in black suddenly pulled away. I saw for the first time his orange hair and brown confused eyes. He then leaped twenty feet to the top of the alleyway building. That was the first time I met Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

There I lay. The world around me is still spinning and I'm pretty sure it's because I got a concussion, but I'm not positive. I manage to rock onto my knees and slowly crawl to my backpack. I unzip the front pocket and squirm my hand around in there until I find my phone. I lean back against the side of the building with my phone in my hands aching. I dial Sachi's number.

"Hey this is Sachi. I can't come to the phone right now but I'll call you back as soon as a can. Than-"

I hang up before it finishes. By some instinct I begin to dial Ren's number next. The first set of buzzes go by then the second. Doubting that he would actually pick up I here "Hey"

I tense up and just hold the phone to the side of my cheek. He then says "Hello are you there"

"Yaa, sorry" I say. Sniffling after both words.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Ren quickly says. He can tell I've been crying.

"I'm... not alright...will you come and get me?"

"What happened! Where are you?"

"The alley, near the library"

"What happened Sakura! Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?"

"No... Just please come quickly"

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can" He hangs up the phone. I continue to rest the phone on the side of my face. I can't move. My shirt is still unbuttoned and my skirt lays flat on my waste. A cold breeze passes threw the air. I try to lift my left arm to pull my skirt down but the movement creates a pierce of pain so I let it be.

I sit there for about 15 minutes until I see head lights beam into the alleyway. The car rolls up and Ren jumps out of the drivers seat.

"Sakura what in the world happened?" He said while jogging in my directions. Once he gets to me, he goes silent for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" He says.

"Uh ya"

"Can you walk or stand?" Ren says while crouching down next to me.

"I don't know" I say. Ren stands up, walks to my backpack, and swings it over his shoulders. He walks back to me and slowly lifts me up off the ground. I snug my arms around his neck and tears begin steaming down my cheek. The tears aren't there because I'm sad or scared but because of how much pain it was to put my arms around him. He opens the door to the passenger seats then gently slides my feet in, then arms, then head. He takes off his jacket, bundles it up, and places it under my head as a pillow. He closes the door then gets into the driver seat. He sits still for a few moments then asked "What do you want me to do? Take you to a hospital? Take you home?"

"Can I stay with you?" I barely manage to get out those words.

"Don't your parents need to know about what happened? They aren't going to wonder where you are? And if you are actually this badly hurt I think you need to go to the hospital or something" Ren sounds concerned.

"Please Ren"

He begins driving to his house. Somehow I knew Ren's parents have been out of town for the last week due to a sick cousin who lives a few hours outside of the city. I would not have asked him to bring me to his house if it wasn't for this. But right now he's the only person who I can actually feel safe with. Still holding onto my phone, I text my parents "Got caught up studying and didn't look at time. Spending the night at Sachi's. Love Sakura"

We arrive at Ren's house a little before midnight. During the whole car ride we were silent. When he opened the car door, I forced myself to smile. The sides of my mouth crept slowly upwards. He smiled back then lifted me up off the seats. He walked me all the way to his bedroom and laid me on his bed. He walked out of his room and returned moments later carrying a glass of water, a medicine kit, and some aspirin. I try to sit up for him but he tells me to lay down. I sit up anyways.

"What hurts?" He says

"My left arm, back, head, and..." I try to lift my legs off the ground. "my legs are soar"

"You are a mess." He says jokingly. "Okay well this stuff might sting a little bit." He says padding down the cut on my arm with anti bacterial soap.

"Ss... ow. I'm not sure how that person was able to thrust me that hard against the wall. I actually didn't even notice until now how hard it was." I said while holding onto my arm.

"Sakura did you recognize the person who did this to you?"

"No."

"Did he do anything to you besides hurt you?" Ren said. I looked down at my unbuttoned shirt and slowly glanced back at him.

"He didn't rape you did he..."

"No. not exactly."

"Well then what exactly happened?"

"Not right now Ren..." I especially didn't feel comfortable talking about this to him.

"I'm concerned." He said. I didn't want to have to explain to him what happened so instead I leaned into him and hugged him. After awhile I let go.

"Ren. Thank you." I said while smiling and looking into his eyes. "Ow ow ow" a pain from my back shot threw my spine.

"What's wrong?" Ren said while holding me up straight.

"My back. Could you look?" I said while trying to grab my shirt from my arms. Ren took one arm and the next out of my shirt until I was sitting there in my bra. He got onto the bed and crawled behind me.

"Oh wow. Sakura your back is badly bruised and there's a lot of blood."

"Um... Would you mind if I took a bath?"

"No. I don't mind. There's one down the hall."

"Will you get it started for me?"

"Ya no problem." As I sit on his bed I hear the faucet turn on and he returns. He picks me up once more and sits me on the counter in the bathroom. He looks beyond me but at my back and the bruises, scrapes, and gashes in the mirror. He then goes to the bathtub and turns off the water.

"Do you have it from here?"

"Ya I think so. Could I borrow a T-shirt to sleep in?"

"Ya let me go grab you one. I'll be right back."

I turn my head around at the mirror and see the disgusting collage of reds, blues, and purples on my back. I leap down from the counter top and land slightly off balance. I grip back onto to the counter and wait until Ren shows up.

"Does this work?" He says while entering the bathroom holding up a large tidied t-shirt.

"Yes. Thank you." I say while gripping one hand to the counter and the other to the shirt. I place the shirt down on the counter then lift both hands up. I begin to wobble but then I regain my balance by grabbing onto Ren's arm.

"Sorry. I'm fine now." I say while shooing him away from the bathroom and toured his room. Slowly, I get undressed and step into the tub. The water's refreshing yet stings and tingles all over. I lay there replaying the thrust of the man throwing me into the wall over and over again. The image disturbs me so I decide that it is time to get out. I dry myself off, slide into the t-shirt, and walk back into Ren's room.


End file.
